


Thirsty

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Sherlock, Moriarty, so last night he became a vampire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

Jim woke up, tried to remember what happened last night.

He remembered a confrontation, lost, then pain.... Then the taste of blood, strange and metallic, intoxicating....

He felt a hunger then, spiking at his innards, an obsession with the taste of meat. He could hear the footsteps, the voices, of meat walking by his house, could smell their dirty deliciousness as they went about their day, silly and fearless.

It was clear: nothing in the wide world could compete with this craving, this fire-hot desperation to sink his teeth into flesh.

Jim sighed. This was going to be so _boring._


End file.
